The Menacing Magic
by baudelaire7
Summary: Harry Potter meets the Baudelaires! How are they connected? Find out! Over 1000 hits!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny continued to walk and walk and walk. They had walked for the longest time they could remember, and they were growing even more tired by the minute. Eventually Klaus said, "Violet, can we stop soon? We've been walking for nearly a day."

"I know," Violet said. Her legs, which were sore from all the walking, agreed with Klaus. "We just have to find a place to stop."

"Wimag," Sunny said, which meant something like, "I wish we had magic."

"I do too," Violet said. "Then we could just magically put ourselves in the place we want to be."

"Yeah, but magic isn't real," Klaus pointed out. But before anyone could say anymore, they heard voices arguing down the street. There were three kids in black robes in front of them.

"I can't believe we did that!" shouted a girl, whose name was Hermione Granger. "We're not supposed to use magic outside of school!"

"Oh, get a grip, Hermione," said a red haired boy named Ron Weasley.

"We might be expelled!" Hermione protested.

"Will you both shut up?" said a second boy who was none other than Harry Potter. "You're going to draw attention to yourselves!" Hermione looked past him.

"We already have," she said. The three turned to see the three Baudelaire children staring in confusion. "Do you think they saw us Apparate?"

"I don't know," replied Harry. "Um… hello," he said uncertainly to the three children.

"Hi," said Violet, who seemed just as uncertain. "Uh, do you think you could tell us where we are? We're kind of lost."

"Well, we're actually not from here," Hermione began," and- Look out!" The Baudelaires whirled around to see a hook handed man swipe at them.

Suddenly they heard Harry shout, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" The hook handed man buckled forward and hit the ground, knocking him unconscious. Violet stared at the hook handed man for a long time before turning slowly to Harry.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I- I…," Harry stuttered. But when he looked at the three children, for some reason, he found it hard to lie. So he told the truth. "I hit him with a spell."

"A spell?" Klaus asked in disbelief. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked older than him and his sisters.

"Pietrisycamollaviadelrechiotemexity," said Sunny, which meant something along the lines of, "I must admit I don't have the faintest idea of what is going on."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Two:

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "What are you doing? These are Muggles!"

"But they're just kids," Harry insisted.

"Like that makes a difference!" Hermione yelled. "They'll go and tell people."

"Who would they tell?" Harry asked, becoming annoyed. "_Why_ would they tell? No one would believe them!"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked. He had become lost in this conversation.

Ignoring the frantic gestures from Ron and Hermione, Harry said, "We're wizards."

"And witches," Hermione added. For a long, tense moment the Baudelaires didn't speak. They just stood there and stared, too shocked to answer.

Then Violet said, "I'm sorry. I must have heard wrong. Did you just say you're wizards and witches?"

"Well actually, there's only one witch here," Hermione said. "And that's me."

"You must be joking," Klaus said.

"I'm not!" Harry yelled, becoming impatient. "How do you explain the wand? How do you explain the spell? _I am a wizard!_" There was another pause.

"Then what are you doing around here?" Klaus asked finally.

"We were trying to Apparate to-"

"Apparate?" Sunny repeated.

"It's when you move to another place on your own using magic," Hermione explained. "We were trying to Apparate to Ron's house, but _somebody_ didn't pass their Apparition test."

"I failed by a half and eyebrow!" Ron erupted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?" Harry asked. "You said you were lost. And you're without your parents? You've got a baby with you!"

"Well…"Violet said, unsure of where to start. "We're alone now. I'm Violet Baudelaire and this is my brother Klaus and my sister Sunny. Our parents died about a year ago. Ever since we've been going from place to place because we're on the run from an evil man named Count Olaf." Harry stared. He had no idea how similar he was to these children. He was an orphan just like them. And he was on the run from an evil man named Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione seemed to read his mind because they were both looking at him. "Anywiz?" Sunny asked which meant, "Are there any other wizards and witches in the world?"

"Yes," replied Harry. The Baudelaires were amazed by this. Then a cold breeze blew and they shivered.

"Oh, here," said Hermione. She pointed her wand at the Baudelaires and they felt warm instantly.

"How did you do that?" Violet asked in awe.

"Another spell," Hermione explained. "But it was non-verbal."

"Since you're orphans," Harry said with an idea, "and you have no where to go, would you like to come with us? We could take care of you." For a moment Ron and Hermione looked troubled by this, but finally gave in as the Baudelaires nodded.

"That would be wonderful," Klaus said.

"Then take my hand," said Hermione. She took their hands and Harry and Ron held on too. "I can take you this time, Ron." Ron scowled. With a turn of her foot, they Apparated to the Weasley's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy! Keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 3:

"Oh my!" cried Mrs. Weasley as the six children Apparated into her home. The Baudelaires practically dropped to the floor due to the unpleasant feeling of Apparition.

"It takes some getting used to," Ron told them. "Hi mum," he said turning to Mrs. Weasley. "Harry decided we'd bring some guests." Mrs. Weasley looked over the Baudelaires and smiled.

"Well don't you look hungry," she said. "Would you like something to eat?" The Baudelaires realized how hungry they were and agreed. "So who exactly are these lovely children?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she walked back to the stove. Harry decided it was best not to tell Mrs. Weasley that they were Muggles. Ron, however, thought otherwise.

"These are some Muggles that we found when we tried to Apparate here," Ron said smoothly. Mrs. Weasley was stunned and nearly dropped the plate of pancakes in her hands.

"Muggles!" Mrs. Weasley asked incredulously. "Here? And they've seen us do magic?" The Baudelaires were confused. So was this a big secret? And why did they keep calling them Muggles?

"Calm down, mum," Ron said. "They were all alone and-"

"You _know_ we can't associate with Muggles!"

"Muggles?" Mr. Weasley asked as he entered the kitchen. "What's all this talk about Muggles?"

"Arthur, Ron has brought three Muggles into our house!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "We've been exposed!" The Baudelaires tried to follow this argument, but Violet finally cleared her throat. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Sorry," Violet said, "but if you're worried about us telling someone about this, don't be. We don't have anyone to tell. And if you want this to be kept a secret then your secret's safe with us."

"No go!" Sunny said, with meant something like, "Please don't make us go back out on our own!" Klaus quickly translated for them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked down at the Baudelaires and seemed to consider it.

Then Mr. Weasley said, "Molly, would it really be that bad if they stayed?"

"Oh, I suppose not," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Well then… eat up!" The six children didn't need another word. They quickly thrust themselves into their seats and began to eat the delicious meal.

"By the way," Harry said to the Baudelaires, "I'm Harry. This is Hermione, this is Ron, and those two adults are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron's parents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Violet said politely.

"So you said you're orphans, right?" Hermione asked. The Baudelaires sadly nodded. "I'm so sorry. And what did you say about this Olaf?"

"He's after our fortune that we'll inherit when Violet comes of age," Klaus explained. "He's come up with so many schemes to get it. Some schemes even involved killing all but one of us."

"That's terrible," Harry said. "You know… I'm an orphan too."

"You are?" Violet asked.

"Yes, and I have an evil man after me too- if you could even call him a man- named Voldemort. But he's out to kill me because of a prophecy that says I'm supposed to stop him."

"Horrible!" Sunny cried, which probably meant, "How Horrible! I'm so sorry to hear that!" Violet wondered about something for a minute.

"Would you mind me asking… how your parents… you know… died?" she asked hesitantly. Harry sighed.

"Voldemort murdered them with a spell," he replied.

"Oh," Violet said, half expecting them to have died in a fire as well.

"What about yours?" Harry asked. The Baudelaires sighed, but found it easier to talk about their parents now. After all the times that had talked about their parents and times in the past, they started to overcome the grief of the loss of their parents.

"They died in a fire that destroyed our entire home," Klaus said.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Hermione said sympathetically. The Baudelaires gave small smiles and returned to their meals. Violet, however, noticed a newspaper next to her. The pictures were magically moving and Violet was fascinated by it. Her gaze rose to the headline of the article and her eyes grew wide. The headline was "Voldemort's Fatal Destruction". And in her mind she could only interpret that as the mysterious V.F.D.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I'm really happy with these reviews! Thanks! Keep em' coming after you read the fourth chapter. The fifth will be coming soon!

Chapter 4:

"Klaus…" Violet said as she stared at the headline in shock.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"V.F.D.!" Violet cried.

"V.F.D.?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione repeated in unison. Klaus's eyes grew as wide as his sisters. Then he frowned.

"What?" Violet inquired.

"Well, it's just… we've had a lot of V.F.D. coincidences. Maybe this is another coincidence. Let's not get our hopes up." Violet sighed. She knew her brother was right. But somehow… this was different.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"V.F.D. is the mysterious organization that Olaf and some of our allies were in," Klaus explained. "We don't know what it stands for. But we know there was a schism that caused it to fall apart. So now there are evil sides- the ones who side with Olaf- and noble sides- the ones who try to stop Olaf."

"Bloody hell!" Ron said in amazement. "And the headline has the letters V.F.D., like your sister said! That's weird…"

"Trucon," Sunny said which meant something like, "True, but like Klaus said, it's probably just a coincidence."

"Right," Violet said, "just a coincidence." Harry seemed to know that she didn't think it was a coincidence this time because of her tone. Klaus seemed to notice too.

"Why don't you think it's a coincidence, Violet?" he asked. Violet sighed.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just have a strong feeling that it's the real V.F.D."

"No hope," Sunny warned which probably meant, "Don't get your hopes up." Violet nodded and continued on her pancake. After a few moments, Mrs. Weasley came into the house screaming.

"What is it, mum?" Ron asked.

"It-It's… the Dark Mark!" she answered breathlessly. Harry quickly got up from the table and ran outside to see for himself and everyone followed. Sure enough, up in the sky was a blazing green skull with a serpent tongue. Everyone except the Baudelaires knew that that sign appeared when the Death Eaters (Voldemort's followers for those of you that don't read Harry Potter) had entered a building and perhaps murdered someone.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured.

"Voldemort," Harry muttered.

"A near being expelled experience," Hermione whispered.

"See!" Mrs. Weasley cried as her and her husband exited the house. "See! It's the Dark Mark!" The Baudelaires tore their eyes away from the sight.

"The Dark Mark?" they asked in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy. I'm sorry my other chapters were kind of short. I made this one longer. Keep reviewing!

Chapter 5:

"Yes, the Dark Mark," Harry said impatiently and went back into the house to get his broomstick. "It's what the Death Eaters make when they're around."

"Death Eaters?" Klaus asked.

"Voldemort's followers," Hermione explained as they followed Harry inside. "Harry, you aren't honestly thinking of fighting them."

"It's my duty, isn't it?" Harry said. "If I'm supposed to stop Voldemort, I might as well start."

"But shouldn't we alert the Ministry?" Hermione asked. "Or maybe some Aurors?" The Baudelaires glanced at one another. They were very confused with all of the magical terms that these wizards and witches were discussing.

"It'll take too long," Harry responded. "Way too long. The Death Eaters are quick. They'd have murdered who like and been gone by then. We have to hurry over there ourselves."

"And how do you propose to explain that to my mum?" Ron asked.

"We won't have to," Harry replied with a slight smile. "We'll leave from the roof."

"From the roof?" Violet repeated as though he were insane. Harry looked back at them before entering Ron's room, in which his belongings were.

"Brace your selves, Baudelaires," he said. And without further ado, he burst into the room and handed everyone a broom except for the Baudelaires. The Baudelaires had heard of witches on brooms, flying in the sky. But they had never believed it was true and stared wide eyed at the brooms. "Sunny can ride with Ron, Klaus can ride with Hermione, and Violet can ride with me."

At first the Baudelaires were unable to move. Then they slowly approached the broom they were assigned too and got on. "Are we really going to be flying on these?" Violet asked as Harry opened the window and removed the screen.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Are you ready?"

"No," Violet said. "I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Harry assured her. Then he kicked off and went soaring out the window with the others flying behind him. The Baudelaires held on tightly and closed their eyes, except Sunny.

"No, Sunny!" Ron cried. "No biting the broom!"

"Sorry," Sunny apologized. Violet and Klaus slowly opened their eyes. They were soaring high above the ground at great speed.

"Even though this is frightening beyond all reason," Klaus said, "it really is quite thrilling."

"Fly!" said Sunny, which meant something like, "I've always wanted to fly!"

"So… where are we going again?" Violet asked. Harry pointed in front of them.

"Towards the Dark Mark," he stated. "We're going to stop those Death Eaters."

"Us?" Sunny asked which meant, "What can _we_ do? We're not magic." Violet quickly translated.

"Just do whatever you can, alright?" Harry said. "We're going to need all the help we can get." They finally reached the Dark Mark and landed. It was over a Muggle school. The six children rushed inside. Two hooded Death Eaters were right at the doors. "_Impedimenta!_"

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione screamed. The two spells hit the two Death Eaters and the children ran past them.

"_Crucio!_" they heard a man shout down the hall. The building was filled with loud cries and screams. Harry rushed in the direction of the screams and everyone followed. They found a classroom filled with students that four Death Eaters had entered. One of the Death Eaters was pointing its wand at a young girl who was screaming and writhing in pain on the floor. The Death Eater was laughing.

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry yelled. The Death Eater was thrown back against a wall and the other three quickly came to deal with Harry. The girl on the floor was suddenly released of the spell and laid panting and crying on the floor.

"_Cru-_" a Death Eater tried but was cut off by Hermione.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she shouted. The Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand. While the wizards and witches battled, the Baudelaires quickly rushed to the girl on the floor.

"Okieo?" Sunny asked.

"Are you alright?" Klaus translated. The girl shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. The other students, who were all still seated at their desks, looked terrified. Violet looked back and saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had defeated all of the Death Eaters.

"What do we do know?" Violet asked.

"In any moment from now, the Ministry of Magic will come," Harry explained. "They'll erase all of the Muggles' memory in here just enough to keep us secret."

"By Muggles, I take it you mean people that aren't magic," Violet asked. Harry nodded. "Harry… _we're_ Muggles." Harry cursed under his breath. He hadn't thought about that.

Hermione steeped forward and waved her wand twice. Two more wands magically appeared and she gave on to Violet and one to Klaus. "They're fake wands," she informed them. "They'll fool the Ministry into thinking you're magic too. Sunny's too young, but if you say she's your sister, they'll think she's magical as well." Violet and Klaus nodded and sighed in relief that they wouldn't have to have their memory erased.

Suddenly Sunny shrieked behind them. They turned to see a Death Eater on the floor that had woken up and had her wand pointed at them all. But before she could cast a spell, Sunny quickly leaned down and bit the lady's hand. The lady cried out in pain and dropped her wand. Harry quickly aimed his at her and she lied still. "Ha!" Sunny said triumphantly. Her siblings beamed at her.

"Good work, Sunny!" Hermione said.

"Thanks," Sunny said modestly.

"You fight pretty well for a baby," Ron said with a grin. Sunny smiled and bit him gently on the leg. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That means she likes you," Klaus explained. Ron looked down at Sunny.

"I'm a little too old for you, you know," he said. Everyone laughed. "Look! Here comes the Ministry!" Everyone turned towards the door to see that it was true. Scrimgeour (the new Minister of Magic) and three wizards behind him stared at the six children.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded.

"Death Eaters," Harry said and nodded down at the Death Eaters on the floor. "They were torturing a girl in this classroom." Everyone looked at the girl who was still lying on the floor, too afraid to move.

"Ah," Scrimgeour said. "Well then we'll take her to St. Mungo's Hospital. And we'll erase all of the Muggles' memories of this account."

"Right," Harry said quickly. He gestured for his friends to follow him and they quickly left the school. Harry wanted to get out of their as quick as he could, because he knew if they stayed any longer, the Baudelaires' memory of that account would be erased. They rushed onto the brooms and took off, heading back to Ron's house.

"I wonder who that girl was," Hermione said. "Death Eaters don't usually just attack Muggles for no reason at all."

"Oh," Ron said suddenly. "I saw her name on her paper that was on her desk. She wasn't anyone I knew. Her name is Amelia Spats." The Baudelaires almost fell off of their brooms.

"_Spats?_" Violet asked. "_Spats!_"

"Yeah," Ron replied. "Why?" Violet turned to Klaus and Sunny who looked just as shocked as she was. The Baudelaires shook their heads in amazement and couldn't help think, _What would someone want with a member of the Spats family?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As soon as the sic children returned to Ron's house, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley scolded them for going off to do such dangerous things. "How dare you!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "You could have gotten hurt! Or worse!"

"We're sorry, mum!" Ron said. "But Harry is supposed to stop Voldemort. He's the 'chosen one', you know that."

"He has a point, dear," Mr. Weasley admitted. Mrs. Weasley huffed and puffed (and blew the house down. lol just kidding) but gave in and marched back to the kitchen. Mr. Weasley sat down at the table and appeared to be looking over a phone.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked.

"Oh, just trying to figure out how Muggles use these things," Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"Dad's obsessed with Muggle items," Ron whispered to Violet and rolled his eyes.

"Well… Mr. Weasley, I'm good with mechanical devices," Violet said. "Perhaps I could take it apart and show you how it works. Then I could put it back together. Then you'll know how we use them."

"Violet's an inventor," Klaus told them.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yep, the best one I know of," Klaus said.

"So… Sunny's a biter, Violet's an inventor," Ron said. "Then what are you?"

"I'm a reader," Klaus said. Hermione's head perked up at this.

"A reader?" she repeated. Ron chuckled.

"Well, Hermione, it looks like you've found your soul mate," he said. Hermione glared at him and then handed a book to Klaus. It was called Hogwarts: A History.

"Hogwarts is the school of witchcraft and wizardry that we go to," Hermione explained when Klaus gave her a puzzled look. Klaus eagerly opened the book and began to read.

"No, no, no," Violet said as Mr. Weasley reached out to touch something on the torn apart phone. "If you touch that, you'll get electrocuted."

"Electrocuted," Mr. Weasley repeated. "That sounds interesting."

"It's more along the lines of painful," Violet corrected him. She continued to show him the parts of the phone as an owl landed on the windowsill.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Look! We've got some mail! Hm… it's from the Ministry." Harry jerked his head in her direction. "Oh, Harry, it's for you. It's from the Minister of Magic." Harry groaned inwardly and took the letter. It read…

_Harry Potter,_

_I would like you to meet me at Room 411 at St. Mungo's Hospital at 2:00 pm today. That is the room in which the young girl, Amelia Spats, is staying. I need you to tell me exactly what happened at the Muggle school. Bring the five other people that accompanied you, including the baby. I have no idea who the baby and two of your other companions were and I would like to find out. Thank you._

_Scrimgeour_

Harry sighed and glanced at the Baudelaires. What would he tell him about the Baudelaires? He wasn't just going to give them away and betray them. But Scrimgeour told Harry to bring all of his companions during that fight. So he would simply fake it and tell Scrimgeour that they truly were magic. "Mrs. Weasley, we have to go to St. Mungo's Hospital," Harry said. "The Minister would like to see me. And he wants me to bring Ron, Hermione, and the Baudelaires as well."

"Very well," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "Hermione can Apparate you, now that she has her license." Hermione seemed very eager to do her Apparition skills and quickly nodded.

"Let's go, everyone," Harry said. Violet looked up from the phone that Mr. Weasley was marveling at. She reluctantly got up as Klaus reluctantly put down his book and followed. Ron didn't look to happy about leaving his meal but got up and Sunny scuffled behind them. Once they were outside Hermione grabbed everyone's hand and turned her foot.

Again, everyone was forced into the unpleasant feeling. But then St. Mungo's Hospital was suddenly in front of them and they followed Harry inside. They glanced at the directory sign. The floor they needed to go to was the fourth floor. They hurried there and found room 411. Scrimgeour was already waiting inside. "Ah," he said as the children walked in. "There you are. I've been expecting you. So, where should we start?"

"Well, we saw the Dark Mark above the school," Harry told him. "So we went to make sure the Death Eaters couldn't hurt anybody. It would take too long to contact the Ministry, as you saw. So we went and stopped the Death Eaters before they could hurt anyone. Unfortunately, they were already using the Cruciatus Curse on her." He gestured to the sleeping girl on the hospital bed.

"Right," Scrimgeour said with a sigh. "And who are these people?" Scrimgeour nodded at the Baudelaires.

"Some friends," Harry replied casually.

"Friends, eh?" Scrimgeour said. "And they're magic, right?"

"Of course, sir," Harry responded as though it were ridiculous to think otherwise. Harry nodded to the Baudelaires and they nodded back, brining out their wands.

"Wands mean nothing," Scrimgeour stated. "Show me." The Baudelaires swallowed and hoped with all the luck in their world that they would be able to get out of this mess. Violet and Klaus hesitantly raised their fake wands and gave them a flick. Hermione secretly flicked hers behind her back and two doves appeared. Violet and Klaus knew they weren't magic and guessed that one of their friends had helped them, being the intelligent children they were.

Scrimgeour looked surprised, but nodded and stood up. "Well, good day then. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to talk to this girl. I want to know why the Death Eaters attacked her." Harry nodded as Scrimgeour left the room. He sighed and walked over to the bed. Gently, he shook Amelia and she slowly awoke.

The Baudelaires half expected her to shout, 'What do you want you cakesniffers?' But she did not. She merely looked confusedly around at the six children. "Who are you?" she asked weakly.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. "And this is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire." He gestured to each of them as he said their names. Amelia's eyes grew wide.

"Baudelaires?" she repeated. "A man named Count Olaf is going to come after you!"

"Big surprise," Klaus said grimly. "Wait- how do _you_ know that?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Amelia said. "First let me tell you this. I know you knew Carmelita from when you went to Prufrock Prep. with her. Well she's my little sister."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Your sister?" Klaus repeated in awe. "We didn't know she had a sister."

"Well, I didn't go to Prufrock with her," Amelia said. "In all honesty, I think our parents sent her there because they were becoming annoyed with her. You may have noticed she's a spoiled brat."

"Oh, trust me," Violet said. "We noticed. But what about you. Why were you attacked?"

"I think I was attacked because I'm simply alive," Amelia said with a sigh. "You see, Count Olaf burned our home so he could get the Spats fortune. I was supposed to have died in that fire with my parents." Amelia stopped here to wipe a single tear off of her cheek. "But I was able to get out of the house before the fire could get to me.

"When I saw Count Olaf running to his car with my sister, Carmelita, I heard him say, 'Now we have to find those Baudelaires.' As soon as they were gone, I ran to the police. They told me that Count Olaf was dead because you Baudelaires murdered him."

"We didn't really murder him," Violet said quickly when Ron looked at them wide-eyed. "Count Olaf framed us for murder. And the man who died wasn't really him, it was a man named Jacques Snicket."

"Right," Amelia said with a nod. "So they sent me to a boarding school. A few days later, those people came and tortured me. I don't know how they did though. He was holding some sort of stick. Anyway, the people here tell me my memory is going to be erased of that account as soon as I'm well. I don't know how they'll do that, but I don't look forward to it."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Amelia," Harry said.

"It was nice meeting you too," Amelia returned. The Baudelaires and Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to leave the room. "Oh, and Baudelaires, good luck." The Baudelaires nodded in thanks and steeped out with the other three.

"Nisis," Sunny said which meant, "She's nice. She's nothing like her sister."

"Yeah, I know," Klaus agreed. "I feel sorry for her."

"So do I," Violet said. "But we still haven't got a clue to why they attacked her. We don't even know _who_ attacked her."

"I think we can figure that out," Hermione said. "Follow me." They followed her to a small room. A man was standing at the door. He glared at the children.

"Do you have permission to be here?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Scrimgeour said we could."

"Oh, alright," the man said with a wave of his hand. He stepped out of the room, obviously bored with his job. Hermione approached a blue wall.

"Show me who was arrested for attacking Amelia Spats," she asked clearly. A name suddenly appeared on the board. "Gregory Goyle," Hermione said as she looked at the name.

"Must be Goyle's uncle," Harry said. But he seemed very interested in what they just witnessed. "Hermione, I've never seen this before. Does it really show you anything you want to know?"

"Anything about peoples' records," Hermione replied.

"That's brilliant!" Harry cried. "Now whenever we need to know something about someone… it's all right here!"

"Yep," Hermione said. "Baudelaires? Are you okay?" The Baudelaires were staring open-mouthed at the blue wall. Could some of their questions be answered? Could they find Olaf's record?

"This shows Muggle records too?" Klaus asked. Hermione nodded.

Before anyone could do anything about it, Sunny asked, "Count Olaf?" The blue wall suddenly displayed information on Olaf. It read…

_Count Olaf: Has burned many Muggle homes, and murdered many Muggles. Is wanted for numerous crimes by Muggle police. Has never been caught. _

The Baudelaires gaped at it. That was it? They already knew all of that! How could Olaf be secretive in the magical world as well? Still filled with unanswered questions, they left back to Ron's house. "Oh, hello everyone," Mrs. Weasley greeted as they stepped inside. "Baudelaires, there's a woman here to see you." The Baudelaires looked at the table to see a blonde haired woman sitting there with a cup of tea in her hands.

She gestured for the Baudelaires to sit and they did so without question. "Baudelaires, do you know who I am?" she asked. They shook their heads no. "I'm Kit Snicket," she said. The Baudelaires' mouths fell open.

"Snicket?" Violet repeated. Kit nodded.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but save them until I finish my story," Kit said. "First of all, let me tell you that wizards and witches have a lot more to do with your lives than you think. It began a long, long time ago before the-" Kit stopped when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione seat themselves at the table as well.

"It's okay," Violet told her.

"Friends," Sunny said, which meant something along the lines of, "They're our friends. They can know too." Kit nodded.

"Well, before the schism in V.F.D started," Kit began, "we were known as the Volunteer Fire Department. We used our intelligent minds to bring putting out fires to a new level. For a while, it worked. There were fewer deaths in fires every year. But one day, we were discovered by a man who called himself Lord Voldemort. He knew we knew all about fire, and how secretive we were. He wanted us to use our abilities to help him eliminate people who came in his way by torching their houses, or wherever they were staying.

"We said no, so he threatened us to do it. Some refused to do it and quickly left so they would not be harmed. But others were too afraid, and they joined him. But Count Olaf joined because he was attracted to the whole idea. He quickly became the leader of the bad side of V.F.D. And that side killed whoever Voldemort asked. They became the Muggle Death Eaters for Voldemort.

"But Voldemort didn't want anyone to know he had Muggles helping him. So he used V.F.D. and changed it to Voldemort's Fatal Destruction."

"Just like on the newspaper I saw!" Violet cried.

"Yes," Kit continued, "and Olaf didn't stop there. He was told to kill all who refused to help Voldemort from V.F.D."

"Our parents," Sunny said sadly, and no one needed a translation. Kit lowered her head a little and nodded slowly.

"But Count Olaf kept most of the children from V.F.D. members alive," Kit said. "Most volunteers in V.F.D. have a big fortune. We all agreed when we started the organization that we'd save it for later and use it for developments for the organization. Olaf, greedy man that is, kept some children to get those fortunes."

"Like ours," Klaus said. "That must have been why the Death Eaters attacked Amelia Spats! They were sent to kill her by Voldemort because Olaf already had Carmelita Spats."

"That makes sense," Harry said with a nod. "But then, since you're on the run from him, why doesn't he just ask Voldemort to kill two of you as well?"

"Perhaps he has," Kit said.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," Kit said. "For now, get some rest. And Harry, make sure you get a nice sleep. Tomorrow you have to perform Occlumency on the Baudelaires to look at their memories. We have to see if wizards or witches have attempted to kill them."

"What? How do you know about Occlumency?" Harry asked.

"While I've been on the run, I've studied about wizards and witches so I'd be prepared," Kit replied. "Now get some rest."

"Are you staying here?" Ron asked. Kit nodded.

"Your mother had offered me a room to stay," she said. And without another word, everyone went to bed.

Chapter 8 should be up tomorrow. Keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Everyone woke up early the next day. Harry knew he had a great deal of experience with Occlumency, but he wasn't sure he could perform it on the Baudelaires. What if he messed up? What if the Baudelaires saw _his_ memories instead? No, he couldn't let that happen. Before too long, Mrs. Weasley called the kids to come downstairs.

The six children whet down their slowly. Ginny arrived down there too, but Mrs. Weasley quickly ushered her back upstairs. "This is no business for you, young lady," she said. Kit faced the Baudelaires.

"Alright, Baudelaire, this is what's going to happen," she said. "Harry's going to perform Occlumency on you. All that means is that he's going to look through your memories to see if he can find any wizards or witches that have tried to attack you." The Baudelaires were uncomfortable with someone looking at their memories, even a friend. But they nodded as Kit nodded to Harry.

Harry sighed and stepped in front of them, wand raised. "I have to warn you, Harry," Violet said. "Our memories are not pleasant. Olaf hypnotized Klaus into killing someone."

"He tried to cut off Violet's head in an operation," Klaus said.

"Uncombol," Sunny said which meant, "He made me sleep in a casserole dish!" Harry sighed and nodded.

"Here goes everything," he muttered. "_Legilimens!_"

_The Baudelaires were first meeting Count Olaf, anxiousness was spreading through them…Violet was signing the marriage certificate with her left hand, trembling, hoping with all her might that her plan would work… They were at Uncle Monty's, feeling safe at last… Olaf was back, a large, black snake was helping Sunny create a distraction…_

"That's it!" Harry cried and lifted the spell. He looked at the Baudelaires. They didn't look too happy about what just happened.

"What's it?" Kit asked.

"That snake," Harry replied.

"The Incredibly Deadly Viper?" Klaus asked. "That was a friendly creature. What's wrong with it?"

"I know I've seen it somewhere…" Harry said. "I read about it. Wait a minute. I read about it in one of the books Hagrid assigned us to!"

"The Incredibly Deadly Viper is perfectly harmless," Kit said. "I doubt it was sent to kill them. Try again." Harry nodded and raised his wand again.

"_Legilimens!_"

_They were at Aunt Josephine's, trying desperately to get out of the house that was falling off a cliff… Klaus was walking into Dr. Orwell's office at Lucky Smells Lumber Mil. Dr. Orwell was just about to hypnotize Klaus, when Harry noticed that Dr. Orwell was holding a wand behind her back…_

"Aha!" Harry cried, lifted the spell, and stared at Klaus. "That lady. She didn't hypnotize you," Harry said.

"Dr. Orwell?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Well she did hypnotize you, but in a different way. She cast a spell on you. I saw her wand."

"Wow," Klaus said. "I never noticed it before." Klaus seemed out of breath. Harry could tell this was getting to them.

"I think we've done enough today, Kit," Harry said. Kit shook her head but looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, but these answers are urgent," she said. "Okay, so Dr. Orwell's a witch. Let's see if we can find anything else."

Harry sighed and for the third time raised his wand. "_Legilimens!_"

_They were at Prufrock Prep. now, running endless laps around the luminous circle they painted, exhaustion running through their veins… Esme was talking about "in" things… They were falling into a extremely dark elevator shaft, screaming for their lives… They were at an auction, a man was telling them to leave until Jerome came over… The man aimed his wand at them and missed, hitting someone else instead…_

Harry lifted the spell again. This time the Baudelaires were huddled together on the floor, tears running down their cheeks. Hermione and Ron went down to comfort them. Harry couldn't believe what he had seen. The stuff that these kids went through… it was horrible. "What did you see this time?" Kit asked.

"A man," Harry said. "He was a wizard as well. He tried to cast a spell on them, but missed. Then there was too much of a crowd for them to do anymore. Kit nodded and looked down at the Baudelaires.

"We don't need to see anymore," Kit stated. "It's obvious Voldemort sent wizards and witches to attempt to eliminate the Baudelaires themselves, but failed. I think we should all keep a close watch from now on. Harry nodded and so did the Baudelaires.

Okay, so it was kind of short, but what do you think? Later chapters will be based on reviews. By the way, when Harry said, "She cast a spell on you," did anyone else think of the movie Hocus Pocus? lol


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Chapter 9:

In the days that followed, nothing strange happened. There were continued attacks by Death Eaters, and more accusations. Count Olaf himself never appeared. The Baudelaires began to wonder if they were truly safe. But as you and I both know, it is not safe to make such assumptions. One day the Baudelaires were watching Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny play Quidditch.

It was a very neat sport to watch, especially to Muggles. In fact, they were so intently watching, no one noticed when someone was suddenly no there. "Go, go, go!" Violet cheered as Ginny tried to score.

"Block it, block it!" Klaus cheered as Hermione attempted to stop it. But Hermione missed it and Violet cheered.

"Ha!" she teased Klaus. Klaus smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Who are you rooting for Sunny?" Klaus asked. There was no response. "Sunny?" He looked across the bench at where Sunny had been sitting. But she wasn't there. "Sunny? Sunny!" Violet turned to her brother at his sudden cries and realized with horror that Sunny indeed was nowhere to be found.

"Sunny!" she cried. "Sunny, where are you?" Harry saw them and immediately flew back to the ground as did the others.

"Sunny!" Harry yelled.

"Sunny!" Violet screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. But it was no use. Sunny wasn't there. "How could this happen! Not again! Not again!" Violet fell to the ground, shaking with sobs.

"We'll find her," Harry assured them. "We will."

"But how?" Klaus asked, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"I don't know," Harry admitted.

"Should we search?" Hermione asked. "We could fly to make it easier to find her."

"Wait," Ginny said. "Look." Everyone looked to where she was pointing. On the ground was a folded piece of paper. Klaus hurried over to it and picked it up. He unfolded it with shaking hands and started to read it. It said:

_Dear Baudebrats,_

_I have kidnapped your little saber-toothed baby. Don't worry, she's not harmed…yet. If you want your precious little sister, you'll meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. I know you don't know where that is, so ask your magical friends. And if you want to see her alive, then you'll come alone. No friends, no police, nobody. If you do, not only does your sister die, but you do as well._

_Your beloved,_

_Count Olaf_

Klaus read the note over and over again, small tears forming in his eyes. He gave to Harry, who read it with everyone else. "Oh no," Hermione whispered.

"He's done it again!" Violet screamed. "He's captured her and used her to make us do things again! How could we be so stupid! We were supposed to keep a close watch! No he's got Sunny again. What if he hurts her?" Harry grabbed Violet gently but firmly by the shoulders.

"We are going to get Sunny back," he said. "She will be alright. And we'll keep you out of danger too. We'll catch Olaf and send him to Azkaban, where he can never get out."

"But he said come alone," Violet pointed out. "You won't be able to help us or he'll kill Sunny."

"Then he won't see us," Harry said.

"How will you manage to pull that off?" Violet asked. "He'll have assistants watching all over. You can't just make yourself invisible." At this, Harry smiled.

"Actually, I can," he said. Violet's eyes grew wide.

"How?" she asked.

"I'll use my Invisibility Cloak."

Okay, so it was a bit short. But what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The next day, they hurriedly went to the Leaky Cauldron. Violet and Klaus out in the open, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione under the Invisibility Cloak. Klaus was the first one to see Count Olaf. It had been a while, and he gasped. Violet looked to where her brother was looking and felt suddenly sick with anxiousness.

She looked back at where she thought the other three were. "It's okay," Harry whispered a few inches away from where she looked. "We're right behind you." Violet nodded and proceeded with her brother. Count Olaf grinned wickedly as they approached closer.

"Hello orphans," he said in his wheezy voice. "I'm glad to see you came alone." Count Olaf made a dramatic look around the orphans and scanned the area. "You _are _alone, right?"

"Yes," Klaus replied.

Count Olaf opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Violet demanded, "Where's Sunny?"

"Don't worry, as I promised, Sunny is here," Count Olaf told them. Then he quickly added, "For now." Count Olaf pulled Sunny out of a back pack on the ground and held her in front of Violet and Klaus. Before they could grab her, Count Olaf pulled her away and said, "You will be reunited once you are back at the hotel we're staying at."

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Klaus cried. "You said if we came here alone, you'd give us Sunny back!"

"I thought we might have to do this the hard way," Count Olaf sighed wearily. "Hooky! Triangle Eyes! Get over here!" The hook-handed man and Fiona quickly rounded a corner and approached the Baudelaires.

"No," Klaus said quietly. The hook-handed man grabbed Violet and Fiona grabbed Klaus. Violet struggled in the hook-handed man's grip but was careful to not cut herself on his hooks. Klaus however, just stared at Fiona, and she stared back. There was no emotion in their faces. Finally Klaus said, "So you really have joined. And you're not going to help us again, are you?"

Fiona shook her head. "I'm sorry, Klaus," Fiona said quietly.

"Boss, I could use a little assistance," the hook-handed man said through gritted teeth. He was struggling to keep Violet in his grip. She was kicking and pushing and wriggling any way she could to escape. She wasn't going to let Olaf capture them again. Not again.

Harry, who had been watching with Ron and Hermione, came out of the Invisibility Cloak as Ron and Hermione followed him. The three raised their wands. "Let them go!" Harry ordered. Count Olaf, who had rushed over to stop Violet, looked at the three and scowled.

"I told you to come alone!" Count Olaf roared in Klaus's ear. "Where were they hiding anyway? They just appeared!"

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out," Harry said, his wand still aimed at Olaf. "I said let them go." Olaf stared at the wand and for the first time in the Baudelaires life, he seemed afraid.

"Do what he says," Olaf muttered. The hook-handed man let go of Violet and Fiona immediately let go of Klaus.

"And Sunny too," Harry said. Count Olaf glared at Harry, but let Sunny out of the bag. She crawled over to Violet and Klaus, who greeted their sister with hugs and smiles of relief that she was alright.

"Now go away and never return!" shouted Ron. "I've always wanted to say that."

"I wouldn't be so happy, red-haired buffoon," Olaf said with an evil grin. "Voldemort will be there to dispose of you very soon." Having said that, Olaf ran off with the hook-handed man. Fiona stayed until Count Olaf demanded that she follow, and then she sped off too.

"Glad that's over," Ron said. The six of them went back to Ron's house. When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley was babbling something to Mr. Weasley, who was trying to calm her down.

"But the Death Eaters!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "And our kids… and… they're too young to die… and what about Harry…"

"It's alright, Molly," Mr. Weasley said. "We have at least a hundred enchantments on this house. We'll be alright.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron cut in.

"The Death Eaters!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"They've been spotted around here," Mr. Weasley said with a sigh.

"It's alright, mum," Ron said smoothly. "We can take em'."

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley scolded. "You are not going out to fight Death Eaters!"

"Why not?" Ron said. "I've done it before."

"Listen to me," Mr. Weasley said firmly. "You have to stay put. Do not attempt to fight the Death Eaters unless they are here at this house. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the six kids said in unison.

"Good," Mr. Weasley said. "Now go upstairs and tell Ginny the same thing I told you, okay? We don't need Ginny running off to fight them either."

"Yes dad," Ron said and walk upstairs as everyone followed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey people. Thanks for the reviews and thank you ChoFrog09 for giving me that great idea with the Felix Felicis. I'll use it! And I thank many of you for showing me that I made the mistake of saying Harry did Occlumency when it should have been. They're all around the same thing and I got confused! lol

Chapter 11:

"Ginny!" Ron shouted when they were upstairs. "Ginny, where are you?"

"I'm in here you moron," Ginny said from her room

"Hey!" Ron cried as he entered it.

"What do you want?" Ginny demanded.

"What's with the bloody attitude?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Ginny snapped.

"Oh, come on," Ron said. "I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, now that the Death Eaters are around here," Ginny explained, "I wanted to make us lucky by giving us Felix Felicis. But I'm missing an ingredient."

"I could order the ingredient," Hermione offered.

"Good idea," Ginny said.

"Good idea with the Felix Felicis," Harry said. "I would have never thought of that."

"What's Felix Felicis?" Klaus asked. In all his years of reading, he had never come across anything called Felix Felicis.

"It makes you lucky," Hermione explained.

"Wow," Violet said. "I wish we had known about that a _long_ time ago."

"Black cat," Sunny said which meant something like, "We've been unlucky for quite sometime."

"Well we've used it before," Harry said. "Trust me, even if you _think_ you had it, it works."

"That's good to know," Klaus said.

"I'm going to use the fast owl delivery system so we can get the last ingredient faster," Ginny said and ran downstairs.

"No, wait!" Ron cried. "Ginny! I forgot to tell her not to go out looking for Death Eaters!"

"Like she would anyway," Hermione said. "She's not as thick as you Ron."

"Hey!" Ron shouted.

"Would you two stop arguing?" Harry said suddenly. Ron and Hermione nodded and apologized. "Alright, if the Death Eaters come here, we need a plan and an escape route for the Baudelaires."

"What?" Violet asked. "Why? We could help."

"Actually, not to be offensive or anything, but you can't," Hermione pointed out. "The Death Eaters are magic too, and if they come here, you have no way to protect yourself."

"Look Baudelaires," Harry said, "I know you've escaped Count Olaf. But this isn't the same. By the way, how did you three escape from Olaf all those times? The plots in your memories seemed complicated." The Baudelaires smiled and glanced at one another. They might not have magic. But they had their own talents that would ensure their safety when ever Count Olaf tried to capture them.

"I invent things," Violet said.

"I research things," Klaus stated.

"Bite and chef!" Sunny exclaimed which meant, "I can bite whatever needs it, and I can cook for everyone if they're hungry."

"You can cook?" Ron asked Sunny, astounded that a baby (not quite) could cook. Ron was used to Sunny's language now. Sunny nodded. "Wow! You should talk to my mum then. She loves to cook for people."

"Let's worry about that later," Harry said. "What we need to do is find out a way to use your talents to help out. But promise me you'll leave if things get out of hand."

"We promise," Violet said quietly. She didn't want to abandon her friends, especially if they were in danger. Nor did her siblings.

"Then let's get to work," Harry said. They all nodded and went downstairs to see what they could do. Violet looked around and then pulled her ribbon out of her pocket. She then tied up her hair. Klaus smiled and Harry frowned.

"She does that when she's thinking up an invention," Klaus explained. And indeed she was. Violet felt like it was so long since she had last done this. She walked over to the front door.

"It would be a great help if we could know when they're coming in," Violet said to herself while looking the door over. "And if we could stop them from coming in for a bit, that would also help. But how…" As Violet went deeper in thought, Klaus turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, let me see all of your books on magic," Klaus said. "I may be able to find something that we can use to stop a lot of the Death Eaters." Hermione nodded and brought him to her bookshelves (of course she has them).

"Cook!" Sunny shrieked which meant something along the lines of, "I'd be willing to cook up something for you all. We'll need nourishment."

"Good idea," Ron said, whose mouth was already watering about the thought of food. He showed her to the kitchen supplies. Harry turned his attention to Violet who was now looking at the things around her, muttering ideas to herself. Then suddenly she gasped.

"That's it," she whispered.

"What's it?" Harry asked. Violet jumped slightly, startled as she was awoken from her thoughts.

"I have an idea," she said. "We'll use a battering ram. Only, we'll hang it above the door. We'll use something to trigger it for when the door opens. When the door opens it will drop and hit the attackers. But I'll put some type of bell on the battering ram so when it falls, it will tell us they're there."

"It's a brilliant idea," Harry said. "But how are you going to pull it off?" Violet smiled.

"There's always something," she said. "Do you know a spell that can cut a tree into a log?" Before Harry could say no, Hermione appeared.

"I do!" she declared triumphantly.

"Of course you do, Hermione," Ron said from behind. Hermione shot him an angry glare, but then smiled at Violet.

"Could you use it on one of the trees outside?" Violet asked and Hermione nodded. "Find one just small enough to fit in the house, but make sure it's big enough to knock the wind out of people." Hermione nodded and went outside. As she went out, Violet remembered how Sunny was kidnapped. "Maybe you should go with her, Harry." Harry knew what she meant and nodded as he walked out after Hermione.

"Now what could hold it up?" Violet asked herself. She looked around the room, but Ron shook his head. "What?"

"I can guarantee you that Hermione knows some spell to enchant the log to do what you want it to do," Ron said. Violet nodded. It was so much easier to do things with magic around.

"Do you have any bells?" Violet asked.

"Sure do," Ron said. He went into another room and came back with a basket full of bells. Violet's eyes grew wide and she gave Ron a confused look. "My dad likes to see how these work." Violet grinned and nodded. Then she grabbed some bells that were all tied up on a string. When Harry and Hermione came back with a perfect sized log, Violet tied the string of bells around it. And sure enough, Hermione knew an enchantment to make the log work like it should, triggered to release when the door opens, unless told otherwise.

Then Klaus came back into the kitchen when Mrs. Weasley and Sunny cooked dinner. Mr. Weasley and all of the kids sat down at the table as they served it. "Did you find anything useful?" Hermione asked Klaus.

"Sure did," Klaus said. "In a spell book I saw a spell called _Petrificus Totalus_. It freezes the opponent."

"Sorry, Klaus, but we already know that one," Hermione said.

"Oh, well, I also found a potion that will knock out a whole bunch of those Death Eaters," Klaus said and pulled out a potions book. "Look at this. It's called Thud Somesy. All you have to do is pour it on the floor and whoever steps on it goes unconscious."

"You're absolutely right!" Hermione cried. "I can't believe I didn't think of that! I've read the entire book, but I must have forgotten all about that potion. It's quite simple to make."

"If you have the ingredients it should be a no-brainer," Klaus said with a nod.

"Dinner!" Sunny cried and everyone turned to see that all the meals were set on the table. Everyone ate.

"This is really good Sunny," Ron said through mouthfuls of food.

"So…" Harry said, "it looks like once we get those two potions, we'll be all set for when the Death Eaters come."

"Yep," Violet said. "When do you think they'll come?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "But tonight we have to search for an escape route for you three." The Baudelaires reluctantly nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The Baudelaires followed Harry and Ron through their garden. Hermione was inside with Ginny, helping to make the potion. Kit had left that night in search of her other brother, who she had failed to name. "Hey," Ron said in front of them, "this looks like a good place." He pointed to a giant bush that a gnome was climbing out of.

"It's perfect," Harry said with a nod. Hermione had taught him the spell that would create an underground hide out. So he pointed his wand and the bush and a bright green light came from it. There was a boom from underground and everyone looked into the bush. Sure enough, there was a metal hatch that the Baudelaires could use to get in if anything went wrong.

But Violet suddenly turned to Harry. "Harry, I don't want to leave you if you're in danger," she stated. "My siblings and I refuse to leave our friends in harms way. It's happened too many times before."

"But you can't do magic," Harry said. "Those Death Eaters would say two words, and you'd be dead before you hit the ground."

"But I can't leave you!" Violet insisted. "I love you!" There was an awkward silence and everyone stared at Violet and Harry. "I… uh… I mean I love you as… you know… a friend. I-I love you as a friend."

"Right," Harry said quickly. "A friend. But you can't stay. I don't want you to get hurt, or worse." Violet opened her mouth to protest, but Harry gave her a stern look.

"Oh, alright," she said quietly.

"Well… this moment hasn't been weird or anything," Ron said abruptedly. "Actually, I lied. It's been the weirdest bloody moment of my life. But I'm going to go see how the potions are going along. Care to join me?" Everyone nodded and followed him back to the house. When they reached Hermione and Ginny, they had two boiling cauldrons full of potion.

"The potions are turning out wonderfully!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No surprise there," Ron said. "Should we drink the Felix Felicis right when it's ready?"

"No!" Ginny replied. "We have to wait until the Death Eaters come here. Felix Felicis only lasts so long, remember?"

"But what if they don't come?" Ron said. "Can I have some then?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We're going to wait until they _do_ come, Ron," she said. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Alright, to bed, all of you," she ordered. "You shouldn't be up so late."

"In case you haven't noticed, mum, we have a bit of a crisis going on," Ron said.

"Don't talk to me that way, young man," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "I know tired children when I see them. Now come on. Get on to bed." As the children got up to go to bed, there was suddenly a knock at the front door of the house. Everyone froze. Then Mrs. Weasley slowly made her way downstairs and the children watched from the stairs anxiously. "Who is it?"

"It's Arthur," Mr. Weasley said. "But come on, Molly! How many times must we go through this? Ask the question!"

"Oh, alright," Mrs. Weasley said wearily. But before she did, she shot the log above the door with a spell to not be released when Arthur came in. "What is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up," Mr. Weasley said instantly. "And what do you like me to call you when we're alone together?" All of the children's eyes grew wide, except for Harry who accidentally already knew the answer. Mrs. Weasley looked up at them all with a bright red face and gave them a hand gesture to go back to bed.

They hastily ran back upstairs as Molly whispered the answer through the door. "I know what he calls her," Ron said proudly, and a little loudly. "Mollywobbles." Everyone giggled.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly cried. Everybody ran into their rooms to get in bed. The next morning, Hermione and Ginny went back to see if the potions were ready and Harry, Ron, and the Baudelaires went into Diagon Alley. Ron wanted to show the Baudelaires his brothers' shop.

"Honestly, the stuff they sell is amazing!" Ron said with a grin. When they reached the shop, Fred and George were at the center of a very large crowd. When Fred saw Harry and Ron, he rushed over to them.

"Hello, Harry," he greeted. "Hello, little bro." Then he spotted the Baudelaires behind them. "Who are they? New friends?"

"Yes," Harry replied. He and Ron decided not to tell Fred and George that they were Muggles. To them, it didn't matter anymore.

"They're new around here, and we were thinking we would stop by your shop and show them around," Ron explained. Fred smiled as George appeared at his side.

"Well we're always happy about new customers," George said eagerly. "Shall we give you all a tour?"

"We'll show them around, thanks," Harry said. Fred and George shrugged and they started to walk away. But then George nudged Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

"What's with the baby?" George asked.

"Oh, come on," Ron said. "You need to entertain the young, and hey, that is one smart baby." George looked at Ron strangely but shrugged and walked away. When Ron returned to his friends, Harry was already showing the Baudelaires around.

"And look," Harry was saying, "they have Instant Darkness Powder. That comes in real handy. And their Decoy Detonators are great."

"Already started without me?" Ron chuckled. Harry grinned as the Baudelaires looked wide-eyed at all of the magical things around them. "Alright, Baudelaires! Let's show what magic is really about!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

When Harry, Ron, and the Baudelaires returned, Hermione and Ginny proudly presented the potions, which were finally ready. They kept both cauldrons upstairs in Harry's room. But the cauldrons would be sitting there for a while. Because, though the Death Eaters were everywhere, for several days, they did not come.

Then one night, Harry and the Baudelaires woke up screaming, drenched in sweat. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley scrambled between the two rooms, trying to see what the matter was. When Harry realized that the Baudelaires had nightmare too, he rushed to their room, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's orders to stay in bed. The Baudelaires were babbling to Hermione about their dreams and she was trying helplessly to calm them down.

"What happened?" Harry demanded over their babbling. His scar was burning. The Baudelaires turned to him.

"I had a dream that Olaf was here!" Klaus cried. "He was here! And my sisters had the same dream!"

"But it wasn't only Olaf," Violet said. "There were other people. Wizards and witches I think. And then there was one that… I don't know how to describe him. He was so much worse that Count Olaf. And so much more evil." Harry knew she saw Voldemort. He turned to Sunny to hear what she had to say. Sunny had the covers wrapped around her tightly.

"Terrified," was all that Sunny said. That was all she had to say. Harry rubbed it his scar. It was hurting worse than he'd ever known. And what was weirder, his dream was pretty much exactly like the Baudelaires. He wondered if the reason his scar was hurting was because Voldemort was nearby. He hoped that that was not true.

"Are you alright?" he asked the Baudelaires. They slowly nodded. Hermione looked at Harry. He was still rubbing his forehead.

"Is your scar hurting?" Hermione asked in awe. Harry nodded. "Well that's not good, is it?"

"No, it isn't," Harry agreed. Hermione sighed. She looked at the Baudelaires and frowned. "What?"

"It's kind of odd, them having the same dream, isn't it?" Hermione remarked. Harry nodded.

"I think it means something," he said.

"And I think I know what it means," Hermione said grimly.

"You know what, what means?" Ron asked as he came into the room.

"My scar's hurting, and the Baudelaires all had the same dream," Harry explained.

"Well even _I_ know what that means," Ron said.

"What should we do, Harry?" Violet asked.

"There's nothing we can do really," Harry admitted. "We made ourselves prepared, and that's really all we can do right now." Everyone sighed. The next day, everyone was anxious. Their wary eyes would scan every room, just to be sure. Even Mr. Weasley seemed nervous. Mrs. Weasley was on a constant panic, despite the comforting words of others.

Then, that night, there was a rustle of bushes outside. Everyone froze. They were all in the kitchen eating a late dinner. No one made a sound, and they strained their ears to listen for more disturbances from outside. And they soon came. They could hear people closing in on the house. Everyone was terrified, but they still sat frozen, not making a sound.

Then finally, Harry stood up. He gestured quietly for everyone to follow him. They complied and followed him silently. Once they were upstairs, Harry turned to everyone and whispered, "This is it. The Death Eaters finally showed up."

"I don't think they're the only ones who showed up," Hermione whispered sadly. Everyone nodded grimly.

"Hermione, Ginny, you go get the potions," Harry instructed. "Hermione, pour the Thud Somesy on the stairs. And Ginny, pour us all some Felix Felicis."

"Yes!" Ron said excitedly. Hermione and Ginny hurried to do as they were told as there was a loud knock at the door. Everyone glanced at the door, and then turned away. Harry led the Baudelaires to his room and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked.

"You have to go in the hide-out," Harry reminded him.

"Jump?" Sunny asked in amazement.

"No, not jump," Harry said. "He pointed his wand down and muttered a spell. There was a flash of blew light, and the Baudelaires saw there was a blue line that went straight to the ground. "Climb down."

"Wait!" Ginny cried. She approached the Baudelaires and handed them each a glass of the Felix Felicis. They drank it and gave smiles of appreciation as a wonderful feeling swept over them. Sunny had a sudden impulse to run downstairs, open the door, and bite the Death Eaters. But as Harry noticed their change, he shook his head.

"No way," Harry said. "Don't do anything stupid. Climb down the line."

"But Harry," Violet protested.

"No," Harry stated. "Climb down." The Baudelaires hesitated, but as they heard the door burst open, they rushed out the window and climbed down.

Meanwhile, Hermione, who had just poured the potion on the steps, saw the door fly open. The log immediately swung down, and Hermione could hear several groans and thuds. Hermione knew she couldn't stay any longer and rushed into Harry's room. Ginny handed her a glass. "We've already had ours," Ginny said.

"And the Baudelaires?" Hermione inquired as she drunk her glass.

"They've had theirs, and they're going to the hide-out right now," Harry replied. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"Good," she said. "The Death Eaters have just entered, and by the sound of it, they're going over the Thud Somesy." Everyone listened and realized she was right. There were dozens of thuds and shouts coming from the stairs. But then they heard someone talking.

"Wait!" the voice cried. "Don't move any further. They have done something to these steps." Everyone heard him cast a spell, and suddenly the Death Eaters were able to walk on the steps without worrying about the Thud Somesy. "Go! Kill them!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all got ready, their wands directed toward the top of the stairs.

As soon as someone appeared, they fired away with spells. Outside, the Baudelaires were searching for the hide-out. "It was under a bush," Klaus said, searching quickly around the garden.

"Yes, I know," Violet said. "But there are a lot of bushes out here."

"Files at hospital," Sunny said, which meant something like, "This is like the time we were searching for a file through all those file cabinets at the Heimlich Hospital." Her siblings nodded in agreement. But then Klaus noticed something dark in the sky above. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Then he and Sunny heard Violet gasp.

They turned to her, but she wasn't looking at anything. She was thinking. No, she was … remembering. "Violet?" Klaus asked worriedly. She looked up with sad, frightened eyes. Klaus and Sunny suddenly felt cold and unhappy. Then they heard something breathing. They all turned around to see something flying in a black, hooded robe in front of them. They screamed.

Up in his room, fighting off Death Eaters, Harry heard their scream. He rushed to the window and saw the dementor in front of them. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted. A white light hit the dementor and it flew away. The Baudelaires looked up at the window and saw Harry. Then they searched for the hide-out again. Finally, they found it. They crawled in, closing the hatch behind them, and sat in darkness, not saying a word.

Harry and everyone else were fending off the Death Eaters. It seemed pretty easy to take them out. But no one realized who was standing in the shadows on the stairs. There were two people on the stairs. One was watching hungrily at the fight, and the other was creeping back downstairs and outside. The one creeping outside was Olaf, and he saw that the Baudelaires were not with their friends. So he went outside to find them.

"Come out Baudelaires!" he hissed as he entered the garden. "You can't hide for ever!" In their hide-out, the Baudelaires heard Count Olaf's words and stared up at the closed hatch. "What are you waiting for? I'll find you eventually! You might as well give up! You've been running for so long now, and I'm afraid you've come to a dead end." Count Olaf made an emphasis on dead.

In the hide-out, Violet suddenly stood up and walked to the hatch. "Violet, what are you doing?" Klaus whispered furiously and stood up too.

"I'm going to climb back out of here," Violet whispered back.

"But we're supposed to stay here and hide," Klaus reminded her.

"Hiding?" Violet snapped. "Is that what we're going to do our whole life? Run and hide? Olaf wants to kill us, but we're not going to let that happen. But for us, hiding from him hasn't been working. He always finds us. We need to face him."

"Not too shabby," Sunny said which probably meant, "Good point, but I'm still afraid to face Olaf."

"I'm afraid too, Sunny," Violet said quietly. "But our friends are scared and they're still fighting. Besides, I have a good feeling about this." (The effect of the Felix Felicis was still there). Klaus sighed and looked down at Sunny. She smiled, showing her four sharp teeth, and made a growl. Violet and Klaus smiled and nodded.

Violet went first, slowly climbing out of the hide-out. After looking around, she pulled Sunny out, and then helped Klaus out. When they turned around, there was Olaf, standing in the eerie moonlight. He grinned wickedly. "Finally giving up, Baudebrats?" he asked with an evil laugh.

"No!" Violet yelled over his laughter. Olaf stopped and suddenly scowled.

"What do you mean _no_?" Olaf asked through gritted teeth.

"It's over, Olaf!" Klaus cried. The Felix Felicis was making him want to talk back to Olaf. "You've lost."

"Oh, have I?" Olaf asked, grinning again. "I brought a little friend of mine with me here tonight. He is powerful enough to kill you all in an instant."

"You and what army?" Sunny shrieked, which meant something along the lines of, "Where is he now?" After all the years of trying to capture Sunny and her siblings, Olaf was able to understand Sunny as well. And when she said this, a flash of fright passed through his eyes and was gone as quickly as it came.

"He's dealing with your little friends now," Olaf said. "His name is Lord Voldemort." The Baudelaires' eyes grew wide and they glanced at Harry's window.

"They can take him," Violet stated confidently. Olaf glared and started walking towards the three siblings. They didn't flinch, but did grow a bit frightened. They held hands and charged at Olaf. Olaf charged too, and soon they were hitting and kicking and scratching, and biting (Sunny was anyway) each other. The Baudelaires weren't normally violent, but in these circumstances, it was perfectly fine.

A dementor from above noticed the quarrel and swooped down to them. The Baudelaires looked up and saw it and then looked back at Olaf. Together, they pushed Olaf towards the dementor. The dementor performed the Dementor's Kiss. Then it went to the Baudelaires. But it didn't taste grief from them. It tasted happiness. Because the Baudelaires were ecstatic that they finally defeated Olaf.

The dementor flew away. The Baudelaires looked at Olaf. His eyes were blank. "I've read about this," Klaus said quietly. "In one of the books Hermione gave me. That dementor sucked out his soul." Olaf's expression didn't show any emotion at all. In the house, Harry saw the Baudelaires standing in front of Olaf and instinct took over.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry shouted. Olaf fell to the ground, dead. The Baudelaires slowly looked up at Harry. But Harry was in the middle of a crisis. He turned back to everyone else, but they were not looking at him. They were looking at someone who entered the room. A someone named Voldemort.

"Hello, Potter," Voldemort said coldly. No one in the room dared raise their wand to Voldemort. Even Harry seemed frozen. "No where to hide now, Potter. It's all over. Your life. And your friends' lives. Including those little Muggles outside."

"You're wrong about that," Harry said suddenly. Voldemort laughed.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Because Count Olaf is dead," Harry said. "A dementor sucked out his soul. I finished it." Voldemort frowned.

"Hm, I thought he'd be more capable than that," he said. "Oh, well. Let's move on to your own death." Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry, but before he could utter a word, everyone (yes everyone) lifted their wands in instinct.

"Avada Kedavra!" they all shouted in unison. Voldemort was dead before he hit the ground. Harry stared down at him amazedly. Had they all just killed him? Everyone in the room started cheering. Harry leaned out the window and called to the Baudelaires.

"Come up here!" Harry called. "We've won!" The Baudelaires smiled. The next morning, Harry explained to the Baudelaires that Voldemort was not technically dead because of the Horcruxes.

"Well, then we'd better go destroy those Horcruxes," Violet said. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" he asked. The Baudelaires nodded.

"Positive," they said in unison. Ron grinned and did something he had always wanted to do. He stuck his hand out in the middle of the group. Harry was first to respond. He put his hand on top of Ron's. Then Hermione, then Violet, Klaus, and then finally Sunny.

"Break!" they shouted.

**The End**

There it is. Hope you liked it. Feel free to keep reviewing and thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Alright, people, I have decided to make a sequel. It will be called the Horrible Horcruxes. But wait! There's a catch! It will start on October 18th. Hahaha! I'm so evil! Erm, sorry. But anyway, why that date, I have no idea. But I'm going to have to post-pone it because I want to write other stories first. Sound fair? Have fun until then!


End file.
